PopcornRemusTonksLove
by ameliapondwilliams
Summary: new!RLNT.Remus and Tonks have a popcorn fight.Pure fluff.Go brush your teeth after you read this.Warning:Will grin like an idiot while you read this.


Popcorn+Remus+Tonks=Love

**N/N (Nike Note): Hey is my first fic on this .So happy smiles! :).**

**A/N: You know those little ideas that pop into your head and refuse to **

**leave until you write them down. Yeah. That's what this is. Part of me thinks its stupid. Let me know if you hated (remember it has to be constructive) it, liked it, or loved it in reviews. DO NOT BE HATEFUL, FOR IT SHALL BE DELETED. Constructive criticism is MORE than welcome, as I'm a young writer and I have much to learn and am willing to learn.**

**Character Pairings: Remus L. / N. Tonks**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Remus L., N. Tonks, Sirius B., Molly W., A. Dumbledore, M. McGonagall**

**Plot: Read Summary.**

**POV: Remus**

**Rating: T,because of a swear word and a kiss.**

**Disclaimer: Not they were,they wouldn't have,um,DIED.**

**-Nikeroxx**

I came down the stairs of Grimmauld Place to find Molly, Minerva, and Dumbledore at the table, talking.

"Morning." I yawned out.

I swear, Molly shot straight up to the stove for a bowl.

"Good morning, Remus. Take a sit and eat some breakfast."

I appreciated it, but I wasn't _that_ skinny.

"Thank you."

It was only when I sat down, that I noticed Nymphadora sitting on the marble counter, legs dangling. She wore a blue Beatles shirt (a gift from me), skinny jeans, and red converses. Her hair do today was a throat length spiky carnation pink. She looked warm and adorable. Except for the wicked gleam in her eye and the huge grin. Holy Merlin. This was bad.

I chose to ignore her since she probably had evil intentions, and talked to Minerva.

"So what are you doing today, Remus?" She asked.

"He's staying with me." Nymphadora said, still grinning.

"I am? How do I not know my own schedule?" I muttered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"If I could get a Knut for every time you or Sirius said that, I'd be rich. Usually, when he used to say that, you could guarantee yourself a quick detention. I'm guessing you carried on the same tradition?"

She just winked in response, which made me go weak in the knees.

"Yes, I rather think they forgot you were prefect." Minerva smiled.

"And that James was Head Boy." Albus added.

"I don't think anyone could stop James and Sirius." I chuckled.

"What about me, Moony?" Sirius rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked in.

I smirked and shook my head. "Nothing, Padfoot."

"Well, I have a big day planned out for us, old pal." He smiled brightly.

Nymphadora leapt from the counter and stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"No you don't, I do."

"He's my best friend!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"I've known him longer!"

"I told him my plans first!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty." It was amusing to watch their childish fight. I was still shocked though, that Nymphadora had called me her boyfriend. No one except Sirius had known.

Sirius glared at me. "Oh, yeah? Well, make your choice. Your best friend who has helped you for years, or his cousin?"

"Second cousin." She corrected.

"Whatever."

"No, no, no. I'm not taking sides. You two can resort to something peaceful that decides evenly on who…gets me" I compromised.

They both stood there for a minute, thinking.

"…Paper, Rock, Scissors?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah!" Nymphadora nodded, enthused.

Nymphadora had scissors, and Sirius had paper.

"Yes! I win! Ha-ha!" She jumped with glee.

Sirius grumbled. "Fine. But I get him tomorrow." He trudged back up the stairs.

When I finished, I washed the bowl, despite Molly's protests. Nymphadora then dragged me into the study. She closed the door behind us.

It's a very nice room. It has two lounge couches across the room from one another, a wide open window behind the book shelves, and a fireplace in front of the two couches. Sitting on one of the couches, were two bowls of popcorn. Nymphadora handed me one. I stared at it. I stared at her. It, Nymphadora, it, Nymphadora.

"You're as bad as Molly! I'm not that skinny! I'm healthy!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, turning into a werewolf every month is healthy. But that's not the point. Today we're having a…popcorn fight!" She grinned.

"A…what?"

"Popcorn fight. We throw this fluffy stuff at each other until the other is defeated."

"Err, how do you defeat the other?"

"Their might be some tickling involved" She winked at me.

I smiled.

"So, you hide behind that couch and I, the other one. The game starts in three minutes. Positions!" She ran to her couch and ducked behind it, and so did I.

_This is insane and childish_ I thought.

I leaned my head against the couch and thought of the previous night. Nymphadora and I were watching some movie and she was cuddled up against me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. After five minutes, I couldn't resist, and I stroke her cheek with my thumb. She smiled with her eyes closed and leaned in closer. I leaned in too, even though everything told me that I was a monster and I shouldn't. Her lips were soft when they brushed against mine, and-

Two fluffy, unidentified objects hit the back of my head. Then two more.

I turned around, shaken from my daze, to find Nymphadora laughing at me. I threw some at her. She threw some back. And so the fight began.

Then, in true Nymphadora Tonks style, she tripped. Thankfully she had set the bowl down and thankfully, I didn't trip as well.

I picked her up and set her on her feet. She stared into my eyes.

"You have popcorn in your hair." She said, softly.

"So do you." I breathed back.

She put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back, in pure bliss.

_CLICK!_

We both jumped apart, our faces both flushed, to find Sirius in the door way with my camera, grinning.

"You two are the strangest, but cutest, couple I've ever met."

I used Legicimancy to push into her mind.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_

She grinned.

_Yep. Let's give him popcorn._

We both picked up our bowls, and in one swift movement, we dumped its contents on his head.

"What the- I'll get you for that!" He set the camera on the couch and scrapped up some popcorn from the floor and threw it at us. We threw it back.

Then somehow we managed to be lying on the floor, her in a sitting position, curly pink hair streaked with orange in her eyes and in a mess, laughing at us. Sirius triumphantly sat on my chest, shaking his fists in victory.

"Sirius…can't…breath." I laughed shakily.

He peered down at me. "Oh, hello, Remus. What are you doing down there?" He grinned.

"Oh, nothing really. Can you get off now?"

"But where would the fun in that be?" He started to try to force feed me popcorn.

I spit it out. "Nymphadora, help!"

She just grinned. "It's Tonks, Remus. And no."

"But he's killing me!"

She pushed Sirius off and sat on me. "My turn." She smiled at Sirius.

He pushed her off and I took advantage and sat up.

After we finished wrestling, he sat with our backs against the couch. Nymphadora grabbed some popcorn off the floor and ate it.

"Nymphadora, pass some popcorn, please?" I asked.

She grinned cheekily and winked "Silly werewolf, popcorn's for 'metas'."


End file.
